The Sting of a Jellyfish
by pluushie
Summary: Rookie Nine goes on a beach trip and plays a game of volleyball, resulting in catastrophe as Hinata is hit by Sasuke. As Sasuke grudgingly goes to apologize, the oddest and most unexpected of circumstances ensue... /SasuHina Oneshot/


I do not own Naruto.

This is a short fic that I wrote because I got the idea randomly while watching the Discovery Channel… ah, that channel does provide some excellent facts and details that would be useful when assembling a proper one shot! So here it is, I do hope you read and review, and of course, enjoy!

--The Sting of a Jellyfish--

Beach day for Rookie Nine -possibly the biggest event in the entire year for the group of sixteen/seventeen year olds. A day in which they can have a break from their tireless job as a ninja, and a day where they can spend time relaxing at the finest beach.

The beach was completely anonymous and was used exclusively for ninjas. It was way out in the middle of Fire Country. The beach was packed as they arrived, and Naruto pumped his fist enthusiastically and jumped into the water. He comically took some into his mouth and spat it out, "C'mon in guys! That water's _fine_!"

Hinata turned bright red as she saw Naruto shirtless, turning away and fiddling nervously. Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's actions, "That's gross Naruto! There's probably tons of bacteria in the water!"

"Sorry!" Naruto apologized with a grin, floating on his back.

Sasuke winced as Naruto splashed him, and then glared at his friend, "Naruto, don't do that."

"You're boring! Like an old man!" Naruto laughed. He got out of the water, shaking drops out of his hair. Hinata turned purple. Sakura walked to Naruto's side and punched him hard on the arm, earning a whine.

"Where's your team?" Sasuke asked Hinata suddenly, hoping that she wouldn't pass out and make a scene.

"Kiba is helping Ino's team set up the net… a-and Shino is sick…" mumbled Hinata, edging away from Sasuke awkwardly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hinata was too shy for her own good -that was his opinion. Hinata ducked her head, and then looked up suddenly when Ino called out, "Come on guys! The net's ready!"

"Let's play some volleyball!" Kiba added, pumping his fist.

Chouji licked at his Popsicle, but nodded when Ino poked him. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Rookie Nine gathered at the volleyball net, and Ino excitedly went over the rules, "This game will be a little different since a lot of people don't know how to play the real thing! We won't go with the two passes and over thing… four passes will be the maximum! Servers have to be far back! And you're allowed to spike."

Hinata seemed overwhelmed, and Ino smiled at her, "Don't worry, if you don't want to you don't have to play the second game. But the first game everyone has to play!"

This earned plenty of groans, but Naruto shut them up, "Oh stuff it guys! Let's play some volleyball!"

"Alright!" Sakura said. "What are the teams?"

"Naruto and Shikamaru can be team captains!" Ino suggested, pushing Shikamaru forward. Chouji snickered.

Naruto gave Sasuke a hug when he chose him first, earning him a glare and a "stupid idiot". Shikamaru chose Chouji. Naruto then chose Sakura, who rolled her eyes but smiled at the blonde.

Hinata's heart dropped suddenly. Shikamaru then chose Ino, who whined and said that she wanted to be on Sasuke's team. Naruto chose Kiba, and then Shikamaru finally chose Hinata.

Ino gave Hinata a hug and Hinata laughed softly, eyes training towards Sakura and Naruto who were playfully shoving each other on the other side of the net.

Chouji served first, sending the ball over the net, Naruto hastily saved it by diving into the sand, and Sakura set it for Sasuke, who spiked it over. Hinata's heart leapt as she saw the ball spiraling towards her, and she quickly moved forward.

The volleyball got her in the stomach, and she yelped as she was sent falling back.

Everyone instantly rushed to her. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut as Sakura helped her up, "Are you okay Hinata-chan?"

Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat, wheezing slightly. She nodded. Ino looked guilty, and she stepped forward and placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders, "Hey, Hinata-chan you can sit out if you want."

Hinata looked up, and then nodded slightly, walking towards the beach, sitting down in what seemed to be a dug up hole. Sasuke didn't show it (he would _never_) but he felt bad. Hinata might've been a stuttering weirdo, but she didn't deserve to get hit that hard.

With a groan, he realized that he had to apologize.

He excused himself from the game, earning confused looks from the rest. "Where are you going Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"To the beach," Sasuke answered shortly. With a silencing glare, he began to make his way towards the shy girl at the beach after pushing through some other ninjas that had come to enjoy their time.

He had never realized how packed the beach was.

He sat down next to Hinata, who was sitting on the sand and drawing swirls with a stick. She gasped as she saw him. "Um… hi."

"Hey," he replied. He tried to play it cool, "I'm… sorry for hitting you back at the game. I didn't mean to… are you okay?"

Hinata was evidently shocked that he had apologized (to his annoyance) but quickly hid it and smiled softly, "Yeah… I'm alright. It's okay that you hit me Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, not knowing what to say next. For a few moments they sat in comfortable silence together. Until, that is, a giant wave started coming towards them. Sasuke was first to notice.

Surfers rushed into the water, and the other ninjas (female ones) squealed and began to run out. Sasuke almost gagged. He had no idea that there were such immature kunochi out there.

He remembered that Hinata didn't know how to swim, so it'd be a huge problem if she got dragged into the water. He grabbed her arm wordlessly, trying to pull her out of the hole. However, the wave splashed on her anyway, though didn't take her in.

Sasuke was about to let out a relieved breath, but Hinata yelped, limping slightly. Her eyes watered up, and she began moving her arms frantically. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the odd picture.

"… What's wrong?" he asked.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaming down her face, "I-I got stung…!"

"_What?_" asked Sasuke, eyeing Hinata as though she was an overgrown bush in the corner of a garden.

"By a j-jellyfish! I-it stings…" Hinata sniffed, more tears streaming down her face. "I-it stings!"

Sasuke froze in horror. He once read in a book that when someone got stung by a jellyfish, the fastest and most convenient way to get rid of the stinging was to _pee _on it. To _pee_ on the sting. Sasuke was mortified that he had to say it, but if he didn't Hinata would keep crying.

"Hinata… you have to… _pee _on it," he said, trying to sound calm although his eyebrow was twitching.

Her eyes widened, "W-what?!" she suddenly gasped, more tears springing from her eyes, "B-but… I c-can't! I… itai!"

"What do you mean you can't?" demanded Sasuke suddenly.

"I c-can't… control it l-like that!" Hinata said louder, her voice escalating. More tears, and she was breathing frantically.

Sasuke wanted to call someone from the volleyball game, but he didn't want to leave Hinata, and plus it would take to long to explain to a guy, and a girl was useless as (as Hinata said) they couldn't control their pee. He closed his eyes, eyebrow twitching madly. With a breath, he said as calmly as he could, "Hinata… I'll do it."

A true look of mortification appeared on Hinata's face, and her head whipped towards him. "W-what?!"

"Do you _want _it to sting?" demanded Sasuke.

Hinata shook her head, "N-no… i-it really hurts! Ah… al-alright…"

"Don't look," Sasuke said warningly. Hinata blushed and closed her eyes, biting her lip. Luckily, they were in some sort of hole so at least Sasuke would be provided with privacy. With a wince, he slowly unzipped his shorts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke was blushing madly as he re-zipped his shorts, stepping away from Hinata once the deed was done. Hinata was panting, however, the stinging sensation was slowly going away. Her face brightened.

"It worked…" she said quietly. She turned to Sasuke with a smile. "It worked! The stinging is gone!"

Sasuke had expected her to be embarrassed, but she was too thankful to be awkward. Hinata gave Sasuke a hug, "Thanks Sasuke-kun."

He winced, but hugged her back, "You're welcome."

Hinata suddenly parted, a blush on her face, "I-I'm going to go to the showers…"

Sasuke nodded, watching as she carefully climbed out of the hole and made her way towards the beach house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So wait… you two snuck away from the training grounds to make out behind a tree because when we went on the beach trip Hinata got stung by a jellyfish and you peed on her to stop the sting?" Naruto said slowly, a confused frown on his face.

Hinata blushed as Sasuke closed his eyes. After a single twitch, he nodded.

After a long silence, "…What the hell kind of love story is that?"

--The End--

HA! I was laughing the whole time I wrote this. I don't know why I did, but I'm glad I did. I think it's definitely worth it. Please leave a review for me telling me what you think!


End file.
